UCWL (Ultimate Combat Wrestling League)
by bluethunder25
Summary: The greatest wrestlers in the world have gathered to compete in this wrestling league where only the best of the best will emerge victorious.
1. Press Conference Part 1

A cavalcade of people, from news reporters, to wrestling fans, all gathered in the O2 Arena in London, England for a press conference. Everything form internet buzz, to gossip and rumors, to interviews; had all been the vanguard for what had been advertised as the ultimate wrestling league.

But after nearly a year and a half of rumors and speculation, the time had finally come. The cameras were flashing, and the fans were jumping, eagerly awaiting what was to be an announcement that would presumably alter the course or professional wrestling forever.

At the end of the arena stood a long stage covered in white cloth with a black podium. In the back of the stage was a large, long, black wall that had the acronym, "U.C.W.L." Underneath it read, "Ultimate Combat Wrestling League." It was also read much smaller at the front of the podium. Above it was a giant video screen.

And in the center was what appeared to be a wrestling ring, however, this was not your basic wrestling ring, for this one was not four-sided or six-sided, this one was eight-sided.

A voice from a microphone in the arena spoke. "Live from the O2 Arena in London, England, it's the UCWL Press Conference! And now, introducing the vice president of UCWL, John Waker!" said the voice.

The audience applauded as a white man with a long face, long nose, wearing glasses and a dark suit, came onto the stage, towards the podium, to address them.

"Good evening! Allow me to welcome you all to the UCWL Press Conference here in London," said John. "I, along with everyone involved are very pleased that you could make here, because what we are about to unleash upon the world is without a doubt the future of pro wrestling. But here to tell you more about it a very close, personal friend of mine. Please welcome, the president and chairman of the UCWL, Tony Shenings."

The audience applauded again as a medium sized white man with flat brown hair, sideburns, a mustache and goatee, and wearing a dark suit, came onto the stage and shook John's hand before going to the podium as John walked off.

"Thank you very much. I cannot even describe how thrilled I am to be here and for you all being here as well," said Shenings. "What John said was absolutely right. This is a new beginning for professional wrestling, in fact, this is the new generation of professional wrestling. What makes the UCWL stand out above the rest is that here, we are gonna take the focus where it really should, the wrestling, rather than on complicated storylines. You see, I don't have anything against that sort of thing. It's just that when you spend a lot of time focusing on storylines and characters and drama and all that, you tend to lose track of what's really important; the wrestling. And that's what you're gonna see. You're gonna see the greatest athletes in the world competing at their highest level, maybe even further than that. And it will all take place right there, in that eight-sided ring. As you can probably guess, I myself am a huge wrestling fan. My love of wrestling goes back to my father, who would often go to Madison Square Garden to see names like Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant, Ricky Steamboat. My father was actually in attendance when Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka jumped off the cage against Don Muraco. He took me as a baby to WrestleMania III where we saw one of my favorite matches which saw Ricky Steamboat go up against the late, great Randy Savage. We also went to WrestleMania 4 and 5 at Trump Plaza. And as a kid, I would immediately turn the channel to see guys like Bret 'The Hitman' Hart, Mr. Perfect, Kurt Henning; Shawn Michaels. I knew right away that I wanted to be in the wrestling business. So essentially, my first thought was being a pro-wrestler. I started training at the age of 20 over in my hometown of North Carolina. I wanted to go to the WWE, but my father said I would have a lot to learn before I was ready for that. So I started on the independent scene over in Japan with New Japan Pro Wrestling. I really honed my craft there, because they don't play around over in Japan, they after you non-stop. Quite honestly, Japan has some of the best wrestlers the world has to offer. One of the things I treasure most about my time in Japan is that my father, a few weeks before his death, got to see me wrestle against Jushin 'Thunder' Liger; that meant the world to me and whenever I think of my match against Liger, I think of him. After a few years, I was approached by Ted Turner who offered me a spot in WCW. I accepted and at the beginning, I wrestled in dark matches and all the while, I would look at matches from a monitor backstage and saw things like Sting winning the World Title, Goldberg, Ric Flair and at the same time, I would often turn to the WWE during its Attitude Era and I remember one day, Ted coming to me and telling that they were going to announce Mankind winning the WWE Championship before the show even aired. After a while, I started competing on WCW television, but they really know what to do with me. During that time, I thought back to my days in Japan; about the dedication and drive that those athletes had and I thought, what if America had something like that? It was at that time that I decided that I wanted to make my own wrestling company, one that would feature great wrestlers from all over the world, from China, to France, to Germany, the USA, to England, Canada, Ireland, and so on and so forth. So after that, I quit WCW and started planning my own wrestling company. And now years later...here we are."

The crowd applauded.

Shenings continued. "And I am so glad that I will be able to share what has been a great dream of mine with you and the mission of me as well as the staff and fighters in the UCWL-that's right, we call them fighters, not wrestlers-will be to put on spectacular performances that have never been seen before. And to show you just what I mean, I would like to direct your attention to the video screen and see just what we got in store for you," said Shenings as he motioned to the screen.

* * *

_The moment is at hand..._

_The battlefield has been set..._

_The greatest fighters in the world..._

_Will compete..._

_In the Ultimate Combat Wrestling League_

_The next generation of pro wrestling has arrived. The greatest wrestlers from all over the world will compete within the confinds of the eight-sided ring. Pro wrestling as you know it has changed forever. In UCWL, pure wrestling is valued above everything else. Those who compete in the UCWL are expected to uphold a code of honor. Weapons are not permitted and because of our belief in pure combat, there are no submissions. UCWL also does not allow the cumbersome apparatus of having a referee in the ring, instead the referee will officiate from a booth outside the ring. Being the next generation of pro wrestling, UCWL will offer the best divisions in the world; the Heavyweight Division, the Tag Team Division, the Six-Man Tag Division, the Women's Division, and the Junior Heavyweight Division. __The best of the best will be determined by a ranking system and those with the highest ranking will challenge their respective division's champion at a UCWL Pay-Per-View._

_Be prepared, because the ultimate challenge has arrived. The kid gloves have come off, and the world shall bare witness to the greatest wrestlers in the world._

_U.C.W.L._

_Ultimate Combat Wrestling League_

* * *

The crowd applauded.

Tony walked back up to the podium. "As you heard in that video, one of the things valued in this league is pure wrestling, and one of the best way for pure wrestlers to show their craft is with tournaments," said Shenings. "So that is why we will have occasional tournaments. In fact, we will have a series of tournaments to decided the champions of our divisions, but others will have the prize being something like a trophy or a plaque. Which brings me to our arenas. Yes, UCWL will have their own custom arenas, four to be exact. And they will all be in Victoria, Texas and they are being built as we speak."

Tony brought the audience's attention to the screen again as he showed them the arenas.

"They will include the Battle Arena, the Outdoor Arena, the Tournament Arena, and the Outdoor Tournament Arena," said Shenings. "Each arena will also have great accommodations including a fine working and always clean bathroom system, a cafeteria, training room, longue quarters which include pool and internet, swimming pools, and juice bars. As you saw in the video, we will have a number of divisions, two of which being the tag team and six-man tag divisions. So now, I would like to bring your attention again to the big screen so you can have more detail on our two tag divisions."

With that, the audience again looked up to the video screen.

* * *

_It is often said that a man is only as good as the one who stands by his side and no truer words have been spoken anywhere than in the UCWL in the terms of the Tag Team and Six-Man Tag Team Divisions. The greatest teams from all corners of the globe will wag war and only the best will compete for the Tag Team or the Six-Man Tag Team Championships. In our tag team matches, tornado rules apply, which means that all competitors can be in the ring at the same time._

_Anything goes, no excuses. Only in the UCWL will the greatest tag teams be decided._

* * *

The crowd applauded.

Tony approached the podium again. "During my days in WCW and Japan, I always loved watching the lighter weight wrestlers like Rey Mysterio Jr. and Ultimate Dragon compete. I was thrilled by that kind of death-defying, high-flying action! One day, I looked at a tape of Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka's match with Don Muraco where he jumped off the cage and I can describe what I felt when I saw it. I could stand here and talk about many favorite wrestlers I have from the cruiserweight division like Billy Kidman, Chris Jericho, the late great Eddie Guerrero..." he said.

Tony's words caused an 'Eddie' chant within the O2 arena.

Tony continued. "Well in the long standing tradition of all those who have come before, we will continue it here in UCWL with our Junior Heavyweight Division!" he said.

The crowd cheered as brought their attention again to the video screen.

* * *

_What measures a man is not the size of his body, but rather the size of his will, his determination, his resolve, and willingness to excel himself beyond his natural abilities. One of the shining jewels of the UCWL, the Junior Heavyweight Division will feature the most exciting, thrilling, cunning, and technically sound fighters to ever grace the eight-sided ring. Fasten your seatbelts, because when these competitors get into the ring, the ultimate thrill ride begins as they go toe to toe and neck and neck for the Junior Heavyweight Championship._

_In the UCWL Junior Heavyweight Division, it's not about playing with the big boys, because the big boys are not allowed._

* * *

The crowd applauded as Tony approached the podium again.

"One of the misconceptions about pro wrestling is that it's simply, a man's sport and over the years, we've had great female athletes like the Fabulous Moolah, Mae Young, Trish Stratus, Lita, and Chyna to prove them wrong. However, if you look at the many wrestling federations over the years, from WCW, to WWE, there haven't been a particularly large number of females in those companies. Well UCWL is here to change all that," Shenings said as he once again brought the crowd's attention to the video screen.

* * *

_Who says a woman can't compete in a man's world? Not the UCWL. And the female fighters of our Women's Division are here to prove that they have as much testicular fortitude as any male in the sport of professional wrestling. From Ireland, to China, to England, to France; these woman are just as dangerous as they are beautiful. And with the Women's Championship up for grabs, don't expect these girls to hold anything back._

_They are the females of the UCWL Women's Division, hear them roar._

* * *

The crowd applauded as Shenings came up to the podium again.

"As stated before, UCWL is all about bringing the greatest fighters in the world together for one reason and one reason only; to prove without a shadow of a doubt that they are the absolute best!" said Shenings. "We accept nothing but the best and when these competitors step into that eight-sided ring, we expect nothing but for them to give their best. And in our Heavyweight Division, we have just that."

Shenings brought the crowd's attention again to the video screen.

* * *

_A man is judged not by his greed, his lust, or his selfishness; but rather by his courage, his might, his will, and his drive to be the very best at whatever he does._

_In his pursuit for the ultimate prize, it is only when he has everything to gain and nothing to lose when he realizes what he is truly made of._

_It is at this moment when the men are separated from the lesser men and the lesser men are separated from the champions._

_They come together with only one goal in mind, to propel themselves to the very top of the mountain._

_They are the stars of the UCWL Heavyweight Division. Ascended from all corners of the world, they will engage in combat; fighting to their last breath until only one man is left standing and can claim the right to be called the greatest of the great, the ultimate of ultimates, the UCWL World Heavyweight Champion._

_Let the battle begin._

* * *

The crowd applauded as Tony came back onto the podium.

"So there you have it, folks, those are the divisions that UCWL has to offer. I am very excited for what we will be bringing you. You will see non-stop action, technical ability, hardcore brawling, and calculated combination moves. Our fighters will set a bar for professional wrestling that has never been set before. There will be no kid gloves around here. And with that being said, I am pleased to announce our very first UCWL show that will take place in our outdoor arena and will be exclusively on Pay-Per-View!" said Shenings.

The crowd applauded.

"Check this out," Shenings said as he directed the crowd again to the screen.

* * *

_On March 16th, the next generation of pro wrestling will be born. A new frontier shall be laid for the world's greatest fighters to excel to their peak performance._

_Expectations for each of the stars of the UCWL shall be set and the first chapter shall be written on Pay-Per-View._

_On March 16th, you shall bear witness to the beginning of a new genesis. The beginning of a new age; the beginning of the ultimate showdown._

**_UCWL: The Beginning_**

**_March 16th; 8:00pm_**

**_Only on Pay-Per-View_**

* * *

The crowd applauded.

Approaching the podium was a young white woman with brown hair in a ponytail and wearing a dark suit.

"Again, ladies an gentlemen, we would like to thank you for joining us here tonight and at this time, we will be accepting open questions. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to state them," the woman said.

* * *

_If you have any questions concerning the UCWL, please leave a question in the comments section._


	2. Press Conference Part 2

Tim Sunny: Mr. Shenings, why an eight-sided ring?

"Well, I thought about TNA and how they used to have the six-sided ring and I thought to myself, 'how can I take that and improve on it?' and so I came up with the eight sided ring. This kind of ring will allow for more action in wrestling matches, especially when it comes to the junior heavyweight division. You'll see them flying all over the place," said Shenings.

Angelique Mathews: Mr. Shenings, what can you tell us about your other Pay-Per-Views?

"Well, as I stated before, we will have our first one on March 16th, "The Beginning" and coming up after that one, the following month, we will have our second PPV which is the UCWL World Tournament in which we will crown the first ever UCWL World Heavyweight Champion. There will be many others to follow and none of our PPV's will ever be the same. Each one will have a different name to add variety," said Shenings.

Walt Rogers: Mr. Shenings, will the competitors of UCWL compete in Japan?

"Absolutely! There will be times when the UCWL takes its talents up to Japan. We will even have times when we conjoin with All-Japan, New Japan, Dragon Gate, and Noah. And also, we'll be going to places like Ireland, Scotland, and England. Suffice to say, UCWL will be a global company," said Shenings.

Jane Vodgo: Mr. Shenings, will you also consider having the UCWL wrestlers compete at WWE or TNA events?

"Yes. I will try to have times where the stars of UCWL will make guest appearances at WWE and TNA shows and even PPV. They might just even go for one of their titles," said Shenings.

A series of questions had come and gone which Tony easily answered and after about 25 minutes, the Q&A segment was over.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming to this press conference tonight, but before we conclude this evening, there's just one more teeny, tiny, little thing. You didn't think that eight-sided ring was for show now did you? Wrong! Just to give you a taste of what's to come, we will present a special exhibition match here tonight and at this time, allow me to introduce first, the two men who will be calling the action for all the UCWL, Jesse Pierce and Horace Burton!" said Shenings.

The crowd applauded as two men came into the arena. One was a white man with brown hair, a mustache and wearing a dark suit. The other was a white man with wavy blond hair and wearing a dark suit.

The two men waved to the crowd and they headed towards a pair of chairs that had been prepared for them and grabbed a pair of headphones.

"And now let me next introduce to you, the official referee for UCWL, Mr. Alex Kev!" said Shenings.

The crowd applauded as a white man wearing a referee shirt with short, black wavy hair, entered the arena and into the ring.

"And finally, the official announcer for UCWL, Joe Scottsman!" said Shenings.

The crowd applauded as a skinny, white man with dirty blonde hair and wearing a brown suit, walked into the arena and into the ring.

"Now without wasting anymore of your time, let's get the action started!" Shenings shouted as he pointed to Scottsman.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a one-on-one fight to the finish!" Scottsman announced.

Music played and into the arena came a lean, Japanese-looking guy at about 6'5 with short, black hair, and wearing black underwear, black knee pads, black armbands, and black shoes.

"Introducing first, from Toyonaka, Osaka, Japan, weighing in at 243 lbs., Yokiro Takahoshi!" Scottsman announced.

"Good evening, folks! It is a great night here in London as we present this special UCWL exhibition match! What say you, Jesse?" asked the brown haired guy.

"Well, I gotta tell ya, Horace, what we are about to see is only a small, a small sample of the nonstop action and superb wrestling that you will see in the Ultimate Combat Wrestling League!" said the blonde haired guy.

More music played and into the arena came an Indian-looking man at about 6'3 with short, black, wavy hair, and wearing a brown, MVP-like outfit except it was cut at the arms and on the front was the design of an owl, and he wore brown boots.

"And his opponent, from Bihar, India, weighing in at 233 lbs., Owlman!" Scottsman announced.

"And the best way to describe the action you're gonna see in UCWL is 'badtastic!'" Jesse said.

"Badtastic?" asked Horace.

"Yeah, it's 'bad' and 'fantastic' mixed together..." Jesse answered.

"I get it," Horace said in slight annoyance.

After the two competitors were in the ring, the ref called them to opposite sides.

"You ready?" Kev asked to Yokiro who nodded. "You ready?" he asked to Owlman who also nodded. "FIGHT!"

And with that, the bell rang, Kev exited the ring, and the match began.

Yokiro charged in with an elbow, but Owlman ducked and got him with a series of knife edge chops. He then went for an Irish Whip, but Yokiro reversed it, whipped him off the ropes, and went for a boot, but Owlman rolled under it. Yokiro went for another clothesline, but Owlman ducked it, then ran off the ropes, but Yokir caught him with a running shoulder tackle. He then picked up Owlman and slammed his head into the upper turnbuckle from the right. He then lifted him to the top and went for a superplex, but Owlman got him with a series of punches to the gut and pushed him off. He then went to the top and when Yokiro got to his feet, he hit him with a one-legged missile dropkick. With Yokiro down, Owlman went to the lower turnbuckle from the right and hit him with a moonsault. He then picked up Yokiro and brought him to the same turnbuckle and got him with a series of punches to the chest. He then went for an Irish, but Yokiro reversed it, got behind him and got him with a back suplex. With Owlman in a seated position, Yokiro ran off the ropes and got him with a running boot, then went to the left turnbuckle from the bottom, climbed to the second turnbuckle, and got him with a diving knee drop. Yokiro then picked up Owlman, brought him to the lower turnbuckle from the right, brought him to the top, and went for a back suplex, but Owlman landed on his feet, jumped over him, then jumped to the second turnbuckle, and got him with a crossbody before holding off.

The referee went for the count. Yokiro got up at the count of 5.

"And there you see the unique rules of the UCWL. No pinfalls, no submissions allowed! The only way to win a match is for your opponent to not answer the ten count," said Horace.

"That's one of the things we value most in UCWL. It's the last man standing that is the true victor," said Jesse.

Owlman picked up Yokiro and put him in between the rope, then ran off the ropes, springboarded off of him, grabbed the ropes, turned in midair, and got him with a double kick to the face.

"What an amazing display of innovation and agility from Owlman!" exclaimed Horace.

Kev made the count and Yokiro got up at a count of 6.

Owlman picked up Yokiro and got him with a couple of punches followed by a discus elbow, then ran off the ropes, but Yokiro got him with a jumping side heel kick, then picked him up and got him with a triple butterfly shoulderbreaker followed by a butterfly suplex.

Kev made the count. Owlman got up at a count of 8.

Yokiro quickly picked up Owlman and got him with a series of knees to the head, then ran off the rope and got him with a running boot, sending him out of the ring. Yokiro then went to the outside apron and waited for Owlman to get to his feet. Once he was up, Yokiro dove in towards him, but Owlman ducked and hit him with a running dropkick. Yokiro stayed on his feet and Owlman went in for the charge, but Yokiro flapjacked him onto the barricade. He then seated him on the barricade, backed up, got a good measure of him, and went for the charge, but Owlman got out of the way, ran up to the apron, and when Yokiro turned, he hit him with a hurricane DDT off the apron.

Kev made the count. Yokiro got up at a count of 7.

Owlman picked up Yokiro and brought him into the ring. He then went for a suplex, but Yokiro countered it into a suplex of his own, springboarded him off the ropes and got him in a reverse suplex into a faceplant. He then went to the left turnbuckle from the bottom, waited for him to get up, and hit him with a diving shoulder tackle.

Kev made the count. Owlman got up at a count of 4.

As Owlman got to his feet, hit him with a series of quick palm thrusts to the chest, followed by one to the face. He then brought him to the center of the ring and got him with a backbreaker drop, followed by a powerbomb. He then picked him up and went for a back suplex, but Owlman countered it and got with a dropkick from behind. Yokiro went for clothesline, but Owlman ducked it, ran off the ropes, and got him with another dropkick, this time with higher elevation. Owlman then got him with a scoop slam, then hit him with a lionsault, followed by a leg drop.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are just a small example of the many combination moves and techniques that you are gonna see from the best wrestlers in the world!" exclaimed Horace.

Kev made the count. Yokiro got up at a count of 6.

As Yokiro got to his feet, Owlman springboarded off the ropes and got him with a springboard clothesline. He then picked him up, Irish Whipped him off the ropes and got him with a spinebuster. He then dragged him to the lower turnbuckle from the right, climbed up the turnbuckle, and got him with a reverse 450 splash.

Kev made the count. Yokiro got up at a count of 9.

As Yokiro got up on the turnbuckle, Owlman went in for the charge, but Yokiro got him with a boot to the face. He then got him with an atomic drop, then ran off the ropes and got him with a clothesline. He then picked him up and went for a dominator, but Owlman landed on his feet and got him with a monkey flip. Owlman ran off the ropes and charged him, but Yokiro got him with a Buldo Bomb.

"What awesome power by Takahoshi!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Japan is well known for its Strong Style and it is illustrated well here tonight," said Horace.

Yokiro climbed the upper turnbuckle from the right, waited for Owlman to get to his feet, and went for a top rope headbutt, but Owlman got out of the way, went to the same turnbuckle, and went for a double axe handle, but Yokiro countered it into an exploder suplex.

The crowd erupted as they witnessed a great wrestling match.

"Man! So far this has been one hell of an exhibition match here at the O2 Arena in London!" said Jesse.

Kev made the count. Owlman got up at a count of 9.

Yokiro picked up Owlman and got him in a torture rack position. He went to drop him on his head, but Owlman countered and held onto his head. He then went to the upper turnbuckle from the left, jumped off of them, and got him with a Slice Bread #2. He then picked him up again and brought back to the same turnbuckle, crossed his arms, then got him with a double knee facebuster.

Kev made the count. Yokiro was down for a 10 count.

"Owlman wins!" Scottsman announced.

"What a matchup!" exclaimed Horace.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have just seen two of the greatest wrestlers on the face on the earth colliding and it's only the tip of the iceberg!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Thank you all for joining us at the UCWL Press Conference! For Jesse Pierce, I'm Horace Burton, and we will see you at The Beginning! Good night, everyone!" said Horace.

* * *

_On January 16th, the beginning of the next generation of pro wrestling shall be realized._

_Joe Shenings: You are gonna see the most athletically gifted warriors to ever step inside the ring._

_The genesis of pro wrestling as you know it will be changed forever._

_A new chapter will be written and nothing will ever be the same again._

_Joe Shenings: In the UCWL, it'll be all about pure wrestling as opposed to storylines. We'll have tournaments, a ranking system, monthly title defenses, that will be essentially a wrestling 'league.' "The Beginning, January 16th, will be a hallmark night not just for me, but wrestling fans around the world, because we will show the world what these fighters of capable of._

_The battlefield has been set, the fighters have gathered, and the ultimate battle will begin on Pay-Per-View._

_In the UCWL, you will bear witness to the greatest wrestlers in the world!_


End file.
